The Unwritten Chapter
by rachyrosexox
Summary: Ever wondered if Edward had found love before Bella? Follow the story of Hannah Schultz, a young and beautiful Jewish immigrant, and Edward Cullen, the devastatingly handsome vampire. Learn how they began, and how they ended. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"Ima (mother)! I cannot leave you! Not here! You will surely die! Besides, I look German! I'll be safer here! You go to America, Ima!" The old withered woman chuckled bitterly.

"No Hannah, you are much too pretty to be safe here," she said hoarsely, stroking her daughter's rosy cheeks with a slender brittle finger that had once so lovingly stroked the keys of the grand piano in her zaidey's (grandfather) home.

"But Ima, if I have a chance at surviving don't you think I should stay? Shouldn't we _both_ live?"

"I don't want you to get mixed up in things here. You're an ambitious girl, and I don't want you to get mixed up in things, nor do I want those Nazis laying a finger on you, do you hear? They will, if you stay. That is why you are going to your uncle in America."

"What about David, Ima? Have you forgotten him?" David was a young handsome talmid (student) with a baby face, twinkling brown eyes and unruly blond curls. He had proposed to Hannah last summer, but they both had no money for a wedding, or a rabbi to marry them. Hannah's father had died from illness less than a year ago. A ghetto was no place for the elderly. It was definitely no place to raise children.

"Yes. David will be heartbroken indeed. But we have talked, and he agrees that it would be safer if you were to go to America. He said he'd rather know you were safe, than to have you in danger here, where he can barely protect you." Hannah's sky blue eyes flooded over with tears. There was a soft rapping at the door before it squeaked open to reveal a lanky youth with disheveled blond curls, and sad brown eyes. They ran to meet each other, both teary eyed. Hannah threw her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest. David gripped the back of her neck, holding her close to him, while his other hand stroked her back. He kissed the top of her blond head over and over as they cried together.

"I love you my precious, precious Hannah. Be safe." She cried then, harder than ever. She cried and cried. She cried herself to sleep right there in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. He stretched her out on her bed, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hannah….Hannah. Hannah wake up." The old woman wrapped in a ratty old shawl shook her daughter awake. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "A woman in a nurse's uniform will come pick you up…"

"Ima…please. You go to America. It will be better for you."

"My life is here, Hannah. Now hurry. She will be here in a half hour."

"Ima, please!" she begged. She was in tears. She knew her mother would never be safe. "Ima, Auschwitz is no place for you! You will surely die there! If not there then some other labor camp! Or…or you will go straight to the crematorium," she ended in a soft voice to keep the strain out.

"That's enough Hannah!" the old woman yelled. She had never raised her voice before, never! She turned away, stalking off to her bedroom.

With sullen silence Hannah Schultz dressed and ate. She gazed desolately out the window, where the children played to forget the poverty and isolation they felt living in this filthy ghetto. She sighed as she listened to their laughter and songs.

_These poor children, _she thought. _They will all end up in labor camps, where they will be worked like dogs, and fed scarcely…aside from the very young and week. They will go straight to the crematorium. _She knew she was being a cynic, but she also knew she was right.

_They will be deported soon. We have been here long enough. That's why Ima is making me go today…with out a good bye to everyone. They will probably bring other families here…_She stood abruptly, causing her chair to screech against the wooden floor. Rushing over to the desk in the corner of the room she found a piece of scratch paper. She wrote a hastened message in the native tongue of all Eastern European Jews, Yiddish.

"_You must get the children out of here as soon as you can. You won't be living here for long. Eventually you will all be deported. Save the children. They are the future of Yiddishkiet _(Jewish heritage)_." _

She placed the note in her room, beneath her blankets, so her mother wouldn't see, but the next person to sleep there would. She hurried outside to the children.

"Hannah!" they cheered. She grinned. She loved children, and hoped to have some of her own some day. They were her life. They gave her hope and happiness. A child is the least cynical person you could ever meet. They always find good in everything. Instantly, they all crowded around her. They loved her too. She told them stories and played games with them. She was a big sister to them all.

"Listen, everyone. I'm going away for a while." The smiles were wiped off their faces. Their eyes grew moist. One little girl with pretty dark curls, big brown eyes, and long lashes spoke up. Her name was Chaya Moscovitz.

"Where are you going, Hannah? Will you be back?"

"Yes, yes I will, Chaya."

"Are the Nazis taking you away?" another child asked.

"What did we ever do to them?!" Chaya's older brother, Judah, called out.

"Nothing, Judah. We have done nothing."

"Then why lock us up like this?! Like animals!" Hannah sighed. A small smile spread across her lips.

"You're growing up Judah…" she said vaguely. Realization struck his eyes. He knew what she meant. He was no longer an ignorant child; he saw the ugly side of things now. He was mature. He shoved his hands into the depths of his pockets, and stalked away.

"Hold on one second," Hannah said to the other children. She moved passed them to catch up with Judah. "Listen to me, Judah," she said, turning him around to face her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. "Judah, please. You must keep up a good front…for the children. They need you, Judah. Don't let them down." He looked up at her for the first time.

"You're not coming back, are you?" He asked, voice choked. She swallowed hard, and shook her head.

"No, no I'm not."

"We're going to be deported, aren't we?" Hannah hesitated. "Please, don't lie, Hannah."

"Yes, but I don't know when. It could be today…tomorrow…a month from now, but yes, you will be deported."

"All right, I'll take real good care of them."

"Thank you, Judah." He nodded once, and then turned to stalk back off. Hannah was once again engulfed in a sea of children. The smile came back on her face.

"Where are you going Hannah?"

"Why, to America, of course."

"America?!" They were giddy with excitement now. They bombarded her with questions and promises, which she answered and complied to do.

"Will you send postcards?"

"Write, will you Hannah?"

"Yeah! Tell us everything you see in the new world!"

"Eat lots of yummy foods!"

"You'll tell us how the boat ride was, won't you?" Hannah laughed, at the children's interest and excitement.

"Miss Hannah Schultz. I believe it's my turn to say good bye." Hannah turned around, and looked up. David had his head hanging out of the window with a goofy smile on his face. She grinned up at him.

"It's David!" The girls squealed. They covered their hands to keep the laughter hidden.

"Go play," Hannah said with a smile. The children scattered off and scurried away. Hannah made her way up the stairs to David's apartment. She opened the door and stepped in.

"You requested to see me Her Levin?" She asked in a thick Polish accent.

"What am I German now?" David asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, you are. Where do you think you get your fair hair and skin from?" She took his hand in hers. "You're mother was a beautiful woman, David; in her appearance and her medos (morals). She had a heart full of love and und understanding. You get that from her too."

"You'll be safer in America, Hannah. I know you believe that." She sighed and nodded sadly. "I just wish you and Ima could come with me."

"You know, my Ima was also a very strong woman, just like you Hannah. She fought for what she believed in, and never broke down easily. I want to give you something to help you along in America. Help you keep your faith and strength up." David reached under his shirt, and pulled out a gold chain with a small gold Magen Dovid (Star of David) with beautifully carved designs along the edges. Hannah gasped.

"But…" she protested. "It's all you have left of your Ima."

"I know, but I want you to have it. _She'd _want you to have it." He unclasped it, and hooked in on around her neck. It lay stunningly against the light blue of Hannah's sweater. She was in tears now, and he embraced her once more before she had to go.

"Thank you, David," she said, pulling away, and looking him lovingly in the eye. "I'll always love you." Those were her last words to him, the last words she'd ever say to her beloved fiancé; her precious David.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah stepped into the cellar-turned-synagogue. There was a hidden passage somewhere inside. She had heard about it when she was a little girl, but had never seen it. The older boys wouldn't let her near it. But now…now it was different. Now it was a matter of her life, and she knew exactly where to look. She lovingly and respectfully pushed aside the old musty Aron Kodesh (Ark). She gave it a tender kiss before entering the dark and rank smelling tunnel, and pulling the Aron back into place. She stood shivering in the damp tunnel until the flickering gas light came to meet her. There was a short exchange between the two followed by an awkward silence as the nurse lady led Hannah out of the ghetto, and safely to the train station.

The train ride was nerve wracking. At every stop she was afraid that perhaps someone would recognize her as a Jew and turn her into the Nazis. She murmured words of prayer, begging God to watch over her and keep her safe.

As the train rolled through the country Hannah became more at ease. She began to pray instead for her mother's safety along with her fiancé's and the children of her ghetto.

The train stopped at a platform in the middle of nowhere. On the platform stood a solemn-faced youth. He boarded the train and found the only available compartment to be the one Hannah sat alone in.

"Excuse me miss, but this is the only empty seat. Would it bother you if I sat across from you?" he stuttered. Hannah shook her head and gestured for him to sit. He slid into the seat, taking out a small bundle from his bag before dropping it on the floor next to him. He unwrapped a loaf of bread and some cheese. He bent forward, pausing to mutter a few words before eating. Hannah snapped her head away from the window to stare at this youth.

"What did you just say?" she demanded. He looked up, frightened. His eyes were that of a faun.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "I said nothing!"

"No," she protested. "You muttered something. Either it was Grace or a blessing that Jews make before they eat."

"It was Grace," he said, perhaps too quickly. She sighed.

"I know what you are," she said. "You're a Jew…like me" She pulled out David's mother's Magon Dovid (Star of David).

"I thought you were a German!"

"My name is Hannah Schultz. My father was German."

"Yosef (Hebrew version of Joseph) Fried. What's your story Miss Hannah? Traveling in your best dress, hair tied back, and makeup done to look like a German." She smiled bitterly.

"My ima found a way for one of us to escape, and chose me to travel to America to live with my uncle and his family." Yosef nodded.

"Yes," he replied sadly. "I am destined for the same fait. Sent away from my friends and family, from everything I've known and loved."

"Where are you headed?"

"Brooklyn, New York."

"Oh? That's where Uncle Nathan and Aunt Esther live!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Well, then I guess we have a future together. I would very much like to get to know you Hannah Schultz," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him sweetly. Like always she was completely oblivious to his meaning.

Hannah was a beauty with her twinkling blue eyes, long blond wavy locks, and flushed cheeks. She had a very feminine beauty that made her seem fragile and made you want to protect her even if it was impossible to do so. Yosef noticed this of course. He wanted to know of the gentleness of her love.


End file.
